Lyonel Frey
' Lyonel Frey' is the son of Genna, and Emmon Frey making him a member of House Frey through his father, and a member of House Lannister through his mother. In fact his true father is Veryl Reyne which makes him truly also a member of House Reyne. Lyonel Frey has three siblings in the form of Cleos, Tion, and Walden Frey of which his brother Cleos married into House Darry and now is taking control of the House Darry lands alongside his son and his new wife, his brother Tion is a brave young knight of whom commands the Orange Forks army and is greatly respected, and Walden Frey is close to Tion and has become his squire and constantly tries to impress his brother. Lyonel Frey would come to marry Lyonel Frey was born in Castamere, and would remain their with his mother for nearly a year before she returned to Frey Island but left him behind to be raised by her Lannister relatives. In this way he grew up not knowing his Frey family, and although he was visited by his blood family in his mother and siblings he was never close to anyone in the Frey family. When he was twelve he was told by Genna Lannister that his true father was Veryl Reyne and he grew close to Veryl after this of whom treated him as one of his sons, and he loved this until he was forced to go to Frey Island when his not true father in Emmon Frey gained command of the Orange Forks. Lyonel would lead alongside his brothers and mother the Orange Forks and he specifically came to hate Emmon's bastard sons of whom were corupted into the Frey way of living. Lyonel would travel to the Trident on the command of his grandfather Walden Frey and during this time hated the Freys he met outside of Roslin, Olyvar, and Perwyn Frey the children of Bethany Frey of whom he liked very much. History Early History Instigation Lyonel Frey was born in Castamere, and would remain their with his mother for nearly a year before she returned to Frey Island but left him behind to be raised by her Lannister relatives. In this way he grew up not knowing his Frey family, and although he was visited by his blood family in his mother and siblings he was never close to anyone in the Frey family. When he was twelve he was told by Genna Lannister that his true father was Veryl Reyne and he grew close to Veryl after this of whom treated him as one of his sons, and he loved this until he was forced to go to Frey Island when his not true father in Emmon Frey gained command of the Orange Forks. Lyonel would lead alongside his brothers and mother the Orange Forks and he specifically came to hate Emmon's bastard sons of whom were corupted into the Frey way of living. Lyonel would travel to the Trident on the command of his grandfather Walden Frey and during this time hated the Freys he met outside of Roslin, Olyvar, and Perwyn Frey the children of Bethany Frey of whom he liked very much. Family Members House Frey Sigil.png|Walden Frey - Grandfather|link=Walden Frey Emmon Frey - Believed Father Veryl Reyne - Actual Father Genna Lannister - Mother Cleos Frey - Brother Tion Frey - Brother Walden Frey - Brother Relationships Category:House Lannister Category:House Frey Category:House Reyne Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Human Category:Vandal